That Music Box
by Ying Mei Kim
Summary: No Summary, I'ts HunHan/Hanhun...


**That Muxic Box**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: HunHan/HanHun**

**Warning: Yaoi, Angs, Hurt, tidak sesuai EYD, No edit.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Ini FF special buat temen Ying yang request FFnya Sehun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sehun menatap bingung rangan serba putih tempatnya berada. Sebuah kaca besar nampak terpasang kokoh bersama dengan sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di tempat berlawanan. Mencirikan sebuah mirror room, tempat dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih dance. Namun dalam ingatannya, namja itu saa sekli belum pernah memasuki ruangan dance semacam itu. _

_ Denting suara music box tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya, diikuti oleh sebuah suara lembut yang mengalun menyerukan namanya._

"_hunnie.."_

"_hunnie.."_

_ Sehun mengenali suara itu, namun ia sama sekali tak mengingat siapa pemilik suara lembut itu. Rasa penasaran menyeruak dalam benaknya, Ia-pun mendekat ke arah pintu di sudut ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Tangannya secara perlahan menggeser pintu yang menjadi akses keluar-masuk kesana._

_ Namja berkulit putih susu itu terpana akan pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Hamparan rerumputan hijau yang terbelah sebuah jalan setapak. Bunga lili putih terlihat tumbuh di beberapa bagian membentuk sebuah taman. _

_ "hunnie"_

_ Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sumber suara yang sedari tadi menyerukan namanya. Iris coklatnya menyipit, saat melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon ek di ujung jalan setapak itu. Ia berlari mendekati sosok itu, hingga kini jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter. _

_ Namja dapat melihat bagaimana sosok di depannya. Sekilas wajah itu terlihat mirip dengannya. Di tangan namja itu terlihat sebuah music box putih yang mungkin saja menjadi sumber dentingan yang didengarnya tadi. _

_ "Cogio, apa kau yang memanggilku tadi?" tanya Sehun. _

_ Namja di depannya hanya tersenyum. Tubuhnya kini berbalik membelakangi Sehun dan berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di balik kegelapan hutan. Sehunpun memacu langkahnya, menjangkau namja misterius itu. Tanpa rasa takut ia turut memasuki hutan itu, membiarkan kegelapan juga membalut tubuh putihnya._

_Sehun POV_

_ Aku terperarah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapanku. Rerumputan hijau itu tergantikan lautand arah yang bertemankan aroma busuk dari lautan manusia tanpa nyawa. Perutku tiba-tiba bergejolak seakan ada yang meminta untuk dikeluarkan dari tubuhku. Apakah telah terjadi perang disini? Entahlah, lagipula untuk apa aku mempedulikannya. _

_ "hunnie"_

_ "hunnie"_

_Suara itu kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan dentingan music box yang kembali terdengar. Aku mendonggak, di kejauhan dapat kulihat siluet itu lagi. Namja berbalut tuxedo putih itu berdiri di depan sebuah rumah tua yang terlihat menyeramkan. _

_ Seakan terhipnotos, akupun menyeret kakiku, melewati mayat-mayat menyedihkan itu. Entah kenapa rasa mual yang tadi sempat menderaku tiba-tiba hilang ketika melihat sosok itu tersenyum bersama music box yang masih setia di tangannya. _

_ Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba mengganjal kakiku. Dengan takut-takut aku menoleh dan tubuhku seketika menegang ketika melihat sebuah tangan berlumuran darah yang memegang kakiku. Keringat dingin mulai menyentuh pelipisku ketika ekor mataku tak sengaja melihat mayat-mayat itu bergerak. Sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan diriku dari tangan itu. Aku harus melawan ketakutanku untuk sampai disana, di tempat namja itu. Sudah tak kupedulikan lagi bagaimana pakaianku yang ternoda akan darah dari para zombi itu. _

_ Perjuanganku tak sia-sia, aku berhasil sampai di hadapan namja itu. _

"_hunnie"_

_Sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hatiku tiba-tiba menghangat ketika mataku bertemu dengan mata rusa itu. Pancaran kasih sayang yang mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang telah terlupakan. _

_ "Sehunnie" bibir itu bergerak kembali menyebut namaku. Tanganku terangkat menyentuh wajah itu, namun saat kulit kami hanya tinggal beberapa senti tubuh itu tiba-tiba menjadi hologram dan menghilang. Kini hanya tersisa music box putih yang tergeletak menyentuh tanah. _

Keringat dingin membasahi dahinya, menjalar melewati pelipisnya. Nafasnya terengah diantara kegelapan malam yang masih menyelimutinya. "mimpi itu lagi" gumamnya.

Sehun menggapai meja nakasnya, menyalakan lampu tidurnya dan meraih segelas air putih disana. Matanya melirik ke arah jam digital di sebelah kanannya. 04.12, masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk terbangun.

'Morror room, Music Box, Namja rusa'

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semenjak memasuki bulan ke-4 di tahun ini ia selalu saja memimpikan tiga hal itu. Hingga hari ini, tepat hari ke-12 ia selalu memimpikan namja itu. Mimpinya juga tak jauh-jauh dari Music Box yang selalu mendengung di telinganya. Ditambah lagi dengan panggilan 'hunnie' yang terasa tak asing baginya yang keluar dari bibir namja bermata rusa itu. Aish, Sehun benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kau kenapa Oh Sehun?" tanpa menolehpun Sehun sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia adalah Kim Jong In atau lebih akrab disapa Kai.

Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya dan menoleh ke arah Kai "Kau sudah mengetahuinya Kkamjong" ucapnya.

Kai mengangguk mengerti, Sehun sudah pernah bercerita sebelumnya. Namja berkulit tan itu menepuk pelan bahu sahabat baiknya itu. "Semua pasti ada jawabannya Sehun-ah" hiburnya.

'dan kuharap kau akan tetap kuat, saat kau mengetahui jawabannya nanti' lanjutnya, tentu saja hanya dalam batinnya.

"Sehun-ah!"

Mereka sontak menoleh mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang yang menyerukan nama Sehun.

"Waeyo sunbae?" tanya Sehun pada sosok berwajah Chinese dengan diple yang menghiasi pipi kanannya.

Lay sedikit menetralkan nafasnya, setelah tadi berlari dari gedung kelas XII menuju ke gedung kelas XI.

"ini" ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak di tangannya pada Sehun. Namja berkulit albino itu menatap Lay bingung. Tidak biasa Lay memberinya hadiah.

"Kau tidak melupakan hari ulang tahunmu kan Sehun-ah? Dan itu adalah hadiah dari seorang temanku" sahutnya mengerti akan kebingungan Sehun.

Oh astaga, Sehun sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya karena memikirkan mimpinya itu. You know, hari ini berlangsung seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"gomawo sunbae, tolong sampaikan rasa terimakasihku padanya" kata Sehun.

Kai dan Lay saling bertatapan dengan sarat mata yang sulit diartikan. Lay terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengulas senyumnnya. Iapun beralih pada namja berkulit tan di sebelah Sehun. "Kai, Aku dan Suho akan mengunjunginya, apa kau akan ikut bersama kami?" tanyanya, yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah tawaran.

"Kalian duluan saja hyung, aku akan pergi sendiri" sahutnya.

Lay mengangguk mengerti "baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus pergi, Annyeong" pamitnya.

Kai menatap sendu kepergian sunbae, sekaligus calon kakak iparnya yang kini telah mengilang di balik kolidor. Ia kemudian beralih menatap kotak ditangan Sehun dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Ya! Kkamjong kau menginginkannya?" kata Sehun sedikit mengejek.

Kai menggeleng "Tidak untuk kali ini, Oh. Aku bisa mendapat lebih di hari ulang tahunku." Sahutnya.

"Jadi kau mengejekku"

Tak ada tanggapan dari Kai, namja itu terdiam dan berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sementara Sehun menatap aneh pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Kai terlihat tenang, paling tidak akan ada saja keusilan yang telah ia lakukan. Namun hari ini ia nampak berbeda.

Sehun baru saja selesai mengganti seragam sekolahnya menjadi pakaian santai. Sebuah celana pendek sebatas lutut membalut kaki panjangnya berpadukan dengan kaos putih yang melapisi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Ia kini terduduk di atas kasur Queen size miliknya bersama kotak yang di berikan sahabat Lay yang tadi ia letakkan disana. Dengan rasa penasarannya Sehun membuka penutup kotak itu. Ia disambut dengan sebuah katru ucapan yang menutupi bagian di bawahnya

_To: Sehun_

_Annyeong Sehunie, Happy Birthday. Semoga kau memperoleh semua yang kau inginkan dan semakin mencintaiku. _

_From: Your Love_

Persimpangan tercipta di dahinya. 'kapan aku mencintainya? Setahuku aku belum pernah mempunyai orang yang spesial.'

Sehun menyingkirkan kartu ucapan itu. Namja itu terkejut ketika melihat sebuah benda yang lebih dikenal dengan Music Box. Kotak musik berwarna putih bertuliskan huruh Cina yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Ia memutar kunci pada kotak musik itu dan seketika tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara itu lagi.

"b.. bagaimana bisa?" bisiknya.

Sehun beralih pada sebuah CD tanpa cover yang masih tertisa di kotak itu. Berharap ia akan menemukan jawaban dari mimpi-mimpi yang ia alami.

Sehun menghidupkan DVDnya dan memutar kepingan berbentuk lingkaran itu. Dengan perasaan yangtidak karuan ia menunggu hingga layar di depannya menampakan sesosok namja. Tubuhnya menegang, namja itu benar-benar sangat mirip dengan namja yang belakangan ini muncul di dalam mimpinya. Senyum itu masih sama tak lupa juga akan sorot kesedihan yang tersirat di matanya.

"_Annyeong hasseo, Xi Luhan imnida. Er, tanpa berkenalapun kau sudah tahu aku bukan."_

Salah, Sehun sama sekali tak mengenai namja itu, bahkan mungkin bertemu secara lansung saja tidak pernah. Yeah, itu menurut Sehun.

"_Hm, Hunnie…. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku, terlebih saat ini. Mianhae, aku memang bukan namja pengecut. Aku telah menghianatimu dengan menerima perjodohan yangdirencanakan kedua orang tuaku dan mengingkai janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu.-_

_-Tapi percayalah tak ada sedikitpun niatku untuk menyaitimu. A.. Aku hanya tak bisa menolak keinginan mereka. _

_Katakan aku pengecut. Ya, itu memang kenyataan. Aku ak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukan itu._

_Setelah aku tak ada lagi di sisimu, kuharap kau dapat hidup dengan bail bersama orang yang kau kasihi. Dan aku berharap penggantiku nanti akan lebih baik dariku._

_Aku rasa hanya itu saja, aku tak akan mengambil banyak waktumu._

_Saranghae"_

Cairan bening mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya. HAti Sehun teraa menghangat diantara rasa sakit yangtiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Slide demi slide mulai bermunculan dengan objek yangsama. Ia dan namja yang benama Luhan.

Sehun meringis memegangi kepalanya yangterasa sakit. Jari-jarinya menyusup diantara surai lembutnya dan menariknya. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu senantiasa berputar secara acak bagai sebuah film. Bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, moment manis yangtelah mereka lalui hingga kesepakatan mereka melawan takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan dan berakhir pada penghianatan yangdi lakukan oleh Luhan serta tangisan Sehun yang tak bisa menerima kematian orangyangia cintai itu.

Sehun tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Matanya berubah menjadi sayu, hingga kini terpejam dan semua pandangannya menjadi gelap.

Deru mesin motor terdengar begitu jelas di tengah jalanan sepi yang dilewatinya. Sehun tengah memaju motornya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju ke suatu tempat yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Ia tak peduli akan dinginnya malam yangbegitu menusuk menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Karena baginya tak ada hari esok untuk pergi ke tempat peristirahatan kekasihnya.

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya, membuat pandangannya mengabur. Sehun kehilangan pengelihatannya sesaat, sebelum ia menyadari jika ia telahkeluar dari jalur yang seharusnya ia lewati. Ia tersenyum, '_kita akan bertemu Hannie-hyung'_ batinnya.

_Sehun memejamkan matanya ketika embuasan lembut itu menerpa wajahnya. Anak rambutnya bergerak searah dengan datangnya angin, membuat surai lembut itu sedikit berantakan. _

"_Sehun"_

_ Dengan sedikit malas, Sehun membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yangberani mengganggu kegiatannya menikmati hembusan lembut itu. Ia mengerjap beberrapa kali saat melihat objek yangkini tengah memandangnya dengan senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. _

_ "Luhan-hyung" lirihnya._

_ Luhan semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hunnie?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh rambut sehun dan mengusapnya lembut. _

_ Sehun menoleh, namja berkulit lebih putih itu menatap Luhan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau jahat Hannie, memang kenapa jika aku disini?" protes Sehun. _

_ Luhan terkekeh, dicubitnya pelan pipi namja imut di depannya itu sebelum mengembangkan senyumnya. "Bukannya begitu, Hunnie sayang, hanya saja belum saatnya kau berada disini. _

_ "Hannie…", rengeknya dengan nada manja._

_ Luhan menggeleng, "Mengertilah Hunnie…, Kau masih memiliki orang-orang yang sangat menyayangimu. Pulanglah"_

_ "Tapi-"_

_ "Kau tak ingin kedua orang tuamu sedih bukan?"_

_ "Hannie-"_

_ "Pulanglah sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu saat waktunya tiba" hibur Luhan._

_ Sehun menyerah, namja iu mengangguk mengerti. Kedua lengannya kini memeluk namja yang sangat ia cintai sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati aroma manly yangmenguar dari tubuh namja yang di peluknya, hingga perlahan tubuhnya terasa ringan dan ia menghilang dari pandangan Luhan._

_ "Berbahagialah Sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu"_

Seorang namja berkulit tan menaatp nanar pada namja yangn kini tengah terbaring lemah di sebuah ranjang, bersama dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang menemprl di sekujur tubuhnya. "Hei, Oh Sehun kenapa kau sangat betah tertidur. Apa kau sedang bersama Luhan-hyung dan menolak untuk beranjak dari sisinya. Jahat sekali kau" omelnya. Tentu saja tak akan di dengar oleh Sehun. Namja yangering ia juluki anak albino cadel itu difonis koma dalam waktu yang tak bisa diperkirakan pasca kecelakaan yangdialaminya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau bangun rupanya. Kalau begitu tak usah bangun saja" kata Kai dengan kejam. Namun ketahuilah hatinya kini tengah menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang tak kunjung kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat, berhadap dengan sedikit rasa sakit yangia berikan Sehun akan tersadar. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Sehun tak memberi respon apapun. Setelahnya namja itu hanya terdiam, mengamati tubuh sahabatnya yang sangat memprihatinkan itu.

"Sudah lewat jam 7, aku akan kembali besok. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Sehun-ah dan kabari aku jika kau sudah sadar" ucapnya terdengar bodoh. Tubuhnya membelakangi tubuh Sehun hingga tangannya kini telah menyentuh ganggang pintu.

"Bagaimana aku menghubungimu, jika aku sendiri tak membawa ponsel bodoh"

Kai dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya "S..Sehun"

.

.

.

4 years later

Seorang namja kini terlihat tengah bersimpun di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang terlihat terawatt dengan sangat baik. Ia meletakkan lili putih yangia bawa dan mengusap nisan kekasihnya.

"Annyeong Luhanie-hyung, aku datang lagi" kata Sehun seakan berbicara pada sosok yangamat dirindukannya.

Setelah sadar dari komanya, Sehun kembali melanjutkan hidupnya seperti biasa. Kini namja itu telah berada di tingkat universitas dan mengambil jurusan Modern Dance bersama dengan Kai.

"Aku telah menuruti permintaanmu melanjutkan hidupku. Tapi hingga sekarang kau sama sekali belum menjemputku. Hadir di mimpiku saja tak pernah, kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa kau tak menyayangiku lagi?" omelnya seraya menggembungkan pipinya yang terlihat lebih berisi dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ya, Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun yang manja. Di usianya yang seharusnya sudah dewasapun ia masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Aish, sudahlah… Aku tak bisa berlama-lama, nanti aku akan mengunjungimu lagi-

-dan aku masih menunggumu untuk menepati janjimu menjemputku Hannie, annyeong"

"Sehun keluar dari areal pemakaman dan segera menaiki motornya yangterparkir tak jauh dari sana. Ia menghidupkan motornya dan segera memacu kendaraannya diatas kecepatan rata-rata. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah Truk melaju dari arah berlawanan dan memenuhi badan jalan dan…

'BRAK'

Motornya terpental beberapa meter berlawanan arah dengan Truk yang berbenturan dengannya. Darah mengalir begitu deras dari kepalannya hingga menggenang membasahi tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun kehilangan nyawanya.

_Sehun menatap tubuhnya dengan seulas senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. "Kau menepati janjimu Hannie" kata Sehun pada sosok transparan di sebelahnya. _

_Luhanpun tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. "Sudah saatnya kita pergi kajja" ucap Luhan seraya membawa Sehun menjauh._

"_Saranghae Oh Sehun"_

"_Nado saranghae Xi Luhan"_

_._

_._

_._

_END_

Hueeee, mianhae…. Aku buat mereka kayak gitu.

…

Bagi yang request, mianhae banget aku buat angs, alnya cma itu yang ada di kepala Ying.

Udah-ah, annyeong….


End file.
